That Girl
by LovesickRenegade
Summary: Emily and Naomi are starting college but haven't met eachother yet. So what will unfold when on the first day our favourite blonde sits next to Emily and the two get closer? My first fanfic so I apologise for anything bad any reviews/ suggestions are welcome.
1. Chapter 1

**Thank you for taking the time to read this, this is my first fic so feel free to leave me a review saying how you found it, everything said will be taken into consideration and again, thank you.**

* * *

It was a typical Monday morning for me; Katie was up and in the shower (using all the hot water, perfect), mum was making a racket downstairs before she went to work at her new self employed business 'Get Fitched' (the name was so cheesy that just thinking about it makes me cringe) and James my little brother was more than likely perving on Katie in the shower (little creep). However all of these things were a normal occurrence in the Fitch household but today something just didn't sit right with me, it felt different, like there was going to be a massive change in my life, sure I'm starting college but that didn't feel like the reason why I woke up with butterflies in my stomach and I couldn't think of another reason why they would be there, it was scary but at the same time, exciting.

The day went by incredibly slowly. Once I had finished having a shower, cold as expected as Katie had used all the hot water, 'which she will be paid back for entirely' I thought to myself, I brushed my shoulder length red hair, stole one of my twin's t-shirts (we are about the same size height wise but wearing her clothes isn't a regular occurrence as we have pretty different ideas on what is appropriate). I had gotten a ride to school with Katie's latest edition to the never ending list of pathetic boyfriends, this one played for Bristol Rover Reserves I have never heard of them but football isn't my kind of thing anyway, then once we had arrived we had to endure some sort of welcoming assembly where a boy called James Cook had gotten his cock out to show everyone his tattoo which had created some commotion amongst other students and had even made one of the staff freak out and run into a supply cupboard. When it had all calmed down they finished putting us into our form groups, I was in BD1 with my sister, a tall boy called Frederick McClaire, a mysterious girl called Effy Stonem whom Katie instantly took a shine to as Effy seems to be somewhat of a queen bee and naturally Katie wants to be popular, she always has ever since we were kids, I don't mind I'm completely the opposite, I've never liked being in the spotlight and I've always sort of depended on Katie to be the one that stands out whilst I just get on with being me, there was another boy with curly hair called Jonah Jones which he shortened to JJ, that boy Cook was in my form he has sandy coloured hair and various tattoos, one on his arm, one running up his ribs (which he revealed when he used the bottom of his t-shirt to wipe his forehead) and one on his very oddly coloured dick. There was also another girl in my form called Naomi Campbell who wasn't at the assembly or 'riot' as the woman who introduced herself as Harriot called it I'm guessing she was running late, just like our form teacher seemed to be.

So now that I've told you about my somewhat lively morning you join me sat here in this classroom watching my sister try and hit on Cook whilst he and Freddie both are trying to hit on Effy, meanwhile I on the other hand have started talking to JJ and a quirky girl called Pandora Moon or Panda as goes by, who walked out of her hair and beauty class to come here for philosophy, so whilst we have had no teacher for our form and the first ten minutes of our politics class, I have been told the whole story of The Lord of The Rings from JJ and how Panda wants to surf and turf as many boys as she can, that as she phrased it, 'want to get into her box', don't get me wrong they are genuinely great people, they are easy to get along with, Panda is energetic and JJ is cute in a brotherly kind of way, but I got my hopes up thinking that something big was going to happen today which hasn't happened yet and I usually would be trying to communicate as much as I could handle but so far I'm a little disappointed.

At the moment when JJ was telling me something about his mathematical relation to everyone on the planet and Pandora was eating what I think was her fifth lollipop since she got in here, what I assumed was our teacher walked through the door, he looked about mid 40's with bit of a beard starting to grow, but what happened next happened in slow motion, a girl or more accurately an angel walked through the door, she was tall and slim, (she looked like she took care of herself physically) and was wearing a fairly tight fitting, white t-shirt which accented her curves wonderfully, a pair of tight fitting, black skinny jeans and a pair of black, scuffed converse. She also had the best, softest looking peroxide blonde hair I'd ever seen, tied up into a messy bun with a few strands running delicately down either side of her beautiful face. Then she looked at me and the moment her bright, cerulean blue orbs locked with my brown ones, I felt the breath catch in the back of my throat, it felt like someone had just punched me in the chest and I had to death grip the table to keep myself sitting upright in the chair. To take a minute to regain my grip on reality I looked at the now vacant chair beside me, Katie had moved earlier to talk to Cook and I cant even recall if I saw JJ move back to his original seat, that's when all of a sudden the chair next to me wasn't empty any more and there was a stunning blonde now sat there. "Hi, I'm Naomi" she said.

* * *

**So thank you again for reading it, let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2 Naomi's POV

**I'm sorry about the really late update, I've been moving house and I've just gotten the internet up (thank God) and I'm also sorry for the shortness of this chapter, I will make the future one's longer I promise I just want to get the characters in place first then the fun can begin. Thank you for the reviews and the favourites and I will try my hardest to update sooner.**

* * *

**Chapter 2 Naomi P.O.V**

My day started pretty badly, I'd gone for my morning run (I play football so I like to keep in shape) where I not only got soaked from the torrential rain but I got lost as me, my mum and Kieran (my step dad) have just moved here from London because Kieran got offered a teaching job at some college called Roundview that I have to go to, so I found my way home, had a quick shower and chucked on some clothes ready for my first day at this Roundview place as we were already running late. I picked up my bag ready to get into the car when I heard Kieran shouting from outside

"Fucking pile of shit wank you couldn't just fucking work this one time could you fucking hell"

"Kieran please tell me your piece of shit car hasn't broken down because if I have to walk in late with you I'm going to look like a complete idiot" I pretty much shouted at him

"Naomi I know it's bad to turn up late especially on the first day of college but I'm afraid we're just going to have to make do with the situation and get the bus"

Jesus Christ, I don't mind public transport but I didn't want to pull any unnecessary attention to myself but turning up late is definitely going to achieve the opposite of that.

So we got to the college about an hour late got shouted at by some uptight woman called Harriet and shown to the classroom by some annoyingly energetic man called Doug "oh this year is going to be fun" I thought to myself. "Now Naomi I know you weren't happy about this move but please just at least try" Kieran said quietly, if it was anyone else I probably would have told them to fuck off and said that they can't tell me what to do but Kieran turned my mum's and my life around after my dad walked out on us because he couldn't deal with the fact that I was gay and my mum was fine with it, when he left my mum found it really difficult to keep paying the bills and keep food on the table, that's when Kieran came along and he helped us through it, he's more of a dad to me than that other prick ever was. "I suppose I could try" I replied with a small grin, he smiled back then opened the door to the classroom, I suddenly felt really nervous and shy as I shuffled past him into the classroom to find a seat.

I walked into the classroom ignoring all the dirty looks I was getting off people, probably something about a student walking in late with a teacher they always seem to gather the wrong impression, I really hate it but you learn to shrug things like that off after a while. I scanned the classroom looking for an empty seat, I looked to the left and found people giving me dirty looks, a few even put their bags on the seat next to them so I wouldn't sit there, tossers, then I looked to the right and found a free seat then I looked at the person sitting in the seat next to it and the breath caught in the back of my throat. This girl was stunning; she was wearing a white t-shirt with flowers on that hugged in all the right places with a grey cardigan over the top, she was also wearing a red skirt with red leggings underneath, her hair was bright red and straight delicately hanging over her shoulders, then I met her eyes and my mouth went dry they were the deepest brown I think I've ever seen in my life, they were full of innocence and I think they are my favourite thing about her.

I made my way over, trying my hardest to act normal even though my mind was racing with questions like 'why am I reacting like this I haven't even spoken to her yet', I sat down turned to her, looked her in the eyes (oh my God those eyes) and said "Hi, I'm Naomi".


End file.
